We don't talk anymore
by Natsumi Ciel
Summary: [SORATO][UA] Han pasado cinco años desde su ruptura y Sora y Yamato han sabido sobrellevarlo muy bien gracias a la distancia y al no saber uno del otro. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sora se entere que Yamato se encuentra en Tokio? ¿Y cuando Yamato se entere que Sora se va a casar? ¿Podrán sobrellevarlo tan bien como hasta ahora?
1. ¿Cumpleaños feliz?

**_Nota de la autora:_ **_El video musical de la canción "We don't talk anymore" de Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez, fue la inspiración directa para este capítulo._

 **Disclaimer:** La canción "We don't talk anymore", el material relacionado con la franquicia DIGIMON y/o cualquier otro material con copyright que aparezca en este fanfic NO me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es la autoría de este fanfic y los original characters (OC) que aparecen en el mismo.

Este es un fanfic escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **"We don't talk anymore"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Preludio**

–¡¿SORA VA A CASARSE?! –preguntó Yamato, estupefacto, al mismo tiempo en que, súbitamente, se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa que tenía frente a él con ambas manos.

–Uhmm… aún no ha dicho que sí pero… creo que es lo más seguro –contestó Taichi despreocupadamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las, a veces, un tanto agresivas reacciones de Yamato, aunque se hizo un poco hacia atrás por si acaso–. Verás, el tipo planea proponerle matrimonio la próxima semana, tú sabes, para su cumpleaños…

Yamato se paralizó al escuchar eso.

No podía creerlo; es decir, sí podía pero no quería. Sora era una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre querría compartir su vida con ella. Pero que el mejor amigo de ella y también gran amigo suyo, Taichi Yagami, le dijera que el actual novio de Sora iba a proponerle matrimonio y, lo que era peor, que "lo más seguro" era que ella acepte, hizo sentir a Yamato como si una fría mano traspasara violentamente su pecho para estrujarle el corazón y luego empezara a arrancárselo de a pedacitos.

–¿Por qué estás contándome esto? –lo interrumpió Yamato, tomando asiento nuevamente mientras trataba de calmarse.

–Supongo que porque me preguntaste cómo estaba ella y porque supuse que decirte que estaba "muy bien y que, de hecho, quizás se comprometa pronto", era lo más acertado –contestó Taichi, que empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado eso.

–¿Y cómo sabes que él se lo va a proponer en su cumpleaños?

–Pues… soy algo así como el _best man*_ … –dijo un poco dubitativo. Sabía que Yamato iba a querer matarlo al escuchar eso. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía decirle sino la verdad?

–¡Eres un maldito traidor! –le gritó Yamato a Taichi, furioso–. ¿No podías negarte "diplomáticamente", señor diplomático?

–¡Yamato, cálmate!¡No te enojes! Ustedes terminaron hace tiempo. ¡Es más, ni siquiera se hablan! –Taichi bebió un poco del trago que tenía en la mano y continuó–. Sabes que Sora es mi mejor amiga y Shigeo… bueno, no somos tan cercanos pero no me parece mal tipo. Además, ella se ve feliz con él, así que cuando él me preguntó si podía ser su _best man*_ , yo acepté. No le veo el drama, Yamato.

Taichi tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo pero Taichi tenía razón.

–Tienes razón. Disculpa. Creo que… fue la impresión –dijo aparentemente más calmado–. De hecho, es bueno saber que ella se encuentra bien. Espero que pase un buen cumpleaños… se lo merece –agregó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sentía como que algo se quebraba dolorosamente en su interior–. Ah, cierto, me estabas diciendo de tu trabajo en la embajada… –mencionó para cambiar de tema. _Necesitaba_ cambiar de tema.

* * *

 ** _¿_ Cumpleaños feliz?**

Hoy, Yamato no quería levantarse de la cama pero la luz del sol que anunciaba el nuevo día se escabullía entre las cortinas y le alumbraba los ojos con fuerza, obligándolo a hacerlo. Corrió las cortinas y miró el cielo a través de la ventana, nostálgico. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sora. Tomó su celular con la intención de llamarla y felicitarla… pero terminó lanzándolo sobre la cama, sin llamarla. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, resignado; entonces pensó que sería mejor mandarle un mensaje… pero lo borró antes de siquiera terminar de escribir.

Ellos no hablaban desde hacía mucho. Desde su separación una tarde lluviosa de agosto hacía cinco años. No se dijeron nada en ese momento, solo que era lo mejor para ambos. Un beso con sabor a lluvia y melancolía selló su despedida. Desde esa tarde, no volvió a saber más de ella… y él no volvió a ser el mismo.

Aun así, él todavía guardaba sus mensajes y muchas fotos en las que salían ellos muy felices, fotos en las que ella posaba con algunos de sus primeros diseños, fotos en la que compartían algunos de sus últimos besos…

Bloqueó el celular y sacudió su cabeza. Sabía que no podía quedarse viviendo en el pasado. Ella no lo había hecho. Ella había seguido adelante. Milagrosamente, él también. Ella se había transformado en una gran diseñadora de modas cuyo trabajo más reciente se había expuesto con gran éxito en la _Tokyo_ _Fashion Week_. A él y su banda, el éxito también les había sonreído. Giras mundiales y millones de discos vendidos, daban fe de ello. Sí, ambos habían salido adelante.

Ahora mismo, se dirigía a la sesión de fotos del nuevo álbum que estaban alistando. Después de la sesión, trabajaría en algunos arreglos y luego tendría una "reunión de ideas" con la banda, con tragos y comida, por supuesto. Los idiotas querían ir después al karaoke (como si no cantara lo suficiente todos los días).

Y así transcurriría el día. Aparentemente feliz. Aparentemente sin problemas. Aparentemente sin poder apartar sus ojos de las fotos de ella en su celular, sin saber dónde se encontraba ella en este momento pero sabiendo que ese mismo día, ella iba a comprometerse con otro.

* * *

La mañana de su cumpleaños número veintiséis, Sora Takenouchi se despertó sin ganas de nada. Miraba al vacío, perdida en sus propias naderías. El día anterior, su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami, le había comentado, entre otras cosas, que había salido unos días antes con Yamato Ishida, gran amigo de Taichi y, casualmente, ex novio de Sora, y que Ishida le mandaba felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Ella se limitó a agradecer con amabilidad el saludo y pasó a otro tema. El asunto murió ahí. O eso creía ella. Ahora no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Saber que Yamato estaba ahí, afuera, en algún lugar de Tokio, por alguna razón hacía que se sintiera débil y sin ánimo de nada. Finalmente, extendió su brazo y tomó su celular. Taichi había mencionado que Yamato tenía una especie de "algo que hacer" ese día. No le había prestado atención pero pensó que, ya que Yamato le había mandado saludos por su cumpleaños, lo más educado sería mandarle un mensaje dándole las gracias y deseándole suerte en lo que tuviese que hacer. Empezó a escribir pero no terminó de hacerlo. Borró el mensaje y lanzó el celular hacia un lado. Llevaban cinco años sin hablarse. ¿Cómo diablos se le podía cruzar por la cabeza mandarle un mensaje después de tanto tiempo en silencio?

Sora se levantó de la cama, realizó una pequeña rutina de ejercicios para terminar de despertar, tomó una fresca ducha para energizar su cuerpo, se vistió de forma descomplicada y fiel a su estilo, aplicándose después un maquillaje suave y bonito, para finalmente salir de su apartamento. Sí, la misma rutina de todas las mañanas… excepto que, como hoy era su cumpleaños y por tal motivo había decidido tomarse el día libre, en vez de desayunar en su estudio de diseño para luego ponerse a trabajar como una maniática, sus amigas habían decidido hacerle un picnic en el parque como inicio de las celebraciones. Decidió ir caminando para despejar su mente hasta llegar allá.

Durante el picnic, su celular sonó. Era su novio. Su brillante pero a veces muy serio novio, Shigeo, con quien llevaba dos años de relación. Él quería verla en ese momento. Sus amigas la alentaron a que vaya con él. Él la invitó a almorzar y aunque lo veía feliz y sonriente frente a ella, ella no podía mostrar la misma emoción.

–¿Qué te pasa, amor? –preguntó Shigeo.

–¿Eh?

–Estás como ida…

–Oh, disculpa, es que… no sé, creo que he trabajado demasiado en los últimos días y con todo esto de mi cumpleaños… todo el mundo quiere llevarme a todos lados y hacen que me sienta querida pero un poco abrumada jaja.

Ella quería creer, o tal vez forzarse a creer, que _esa_ era la razón de su falta de ánimo. De verdad quería creerlo.

–Hey, guarda energía para la noche. Tengo una sorpresa muy especial para ti –le dijo Shigeo tomando su mano.

–Dímelo ahora y en la fiesta me haré la sorprendida –dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

–No, jaja, lo sabrás en la fiesta –contestó él sonriendo.

Sora sonrió. Era un buen tipo y lucía emocionado. ¿Por qué no podía compartir al menos un poquito de esa misma emoción?

–Cielo, ya debo irme. Tengo que alistarme para la fiesta de esta noche –dijo ella.

–Tienes razón. Eh, no trajiste tu auto. Te llevaré. Tengo que pasar por el trabajo…

–No te preocupes –contestó tranquila–. Tomaré el metro.

–¿El metro? –preguntó él, fastidiado– Sora, por Dios. Te he dicho mil veces que tú no debes tomar el metro –agregó molesto.

–¡No puedo evitarlo! –exclamó sonriendo– Suelo ver _street outfits_ espectaculares por ahí ¡y me encanta! –dijo emocionada– Además, la gente conoce mi trabajo, no mi cara. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Aun así. Las estaciones de metro son lugares sucios, no deberías ir por ahí. En serio que a veces eres rara –contestó incómodo.

Sora le dio un beso rápido de despedida y salió corriendo. _"¡No quiero perder el metro de las 16:30!"_ fue su débil excusa. Al llegar a la estación, sacó su celular, abrió los archivos encriptados y empezó a revisar sus antiguas fotos… esas en las que Yamato y ella salían juntos, en otros tiempos más felices.

Nunca pudo borrarlas. Ni siquiera los mensajes.

Subió al metro. Llegó a su destino. Se cambió de ropa y empezó a vagar como una muerta en vida. Contempló por última vez sus fotos con Yamato y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Nada tenía sentido.

Se suponía que ya todo había terminado. Se suponía que ella había salido adelante. Ella había vivido muy bien sin él hasta ahora. Ella sola había logrado alcanzar sus sueños. No estaba bien sentirse así. No tenía sentido sentirse así. No había una razón coherente o medianamente lógica para sentirse así…

" _No la hay…",_ se decía a sí misma aunque sin poder impedir que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Sonó la alarma que indicaba la hora de encontrarse con sus amigos para celebrar su cumpleaños. Enjugó sus lágrimas. Retocó su maquillaje. Hoy sería el cumpleaños que celebraría con menos ánimos en su vida, pero aun así, ella tenía que poner su mejor cara.

* * *

Yamato estaba en el estúpido karaoke bar al que lo habían conducido los estúpidos de su banda, sin poder ocultar su enojo y el humor de mierda que tenía en ese momento. Músicos profesionales de fama internacional haciendo el papel de imbéciles en el karaoke bar del hotel en el que se alojaban. Pensó que nunca antes había escuchado de algo más patético. Agradeció el hecho que estaba reservado solo para ellos y unos cuantos invitados. Supuso que tal vez por eso se permitían el papel de idiotas.

De acuerdo. Si lo pensaba un poco, ni él ni ellos habían descansado un solo día desde hacía tres años, siendo el último de gira internacional, y encima, se encontraban preparándose para una más alrededor del país y para el lanzamiento de otro álbum. Ni las fiestas post concierto ni los viajes por los diferentes países a los que iban de gira, los relajaban totalmente. Entonces, Yamato no podía culparlos por permitirse disfrutar de algo tan estúpido y tan simple como una sesión de karaoke. Se sentía molesto, frustrado, triste y con un pésimo humor, pero sabía que no era por culpa de ellos.

Tampoco era culpa del trabajo. A pesar de lo extenuante que podía llegar a ser, su trabajo le producía una enorme satisfacción personal. Él amaba lo que hacía y, como si fuera poco, llevaba una vida que muchos calificaban de "envidiable" gracias a ello. No, su trabajo tampoco era el problema.

Su problema era, admitió finalmente dentro de sí, el saber que Sora en ese mismo instante estaba dándole el "sí" a algún imbécil, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Eso lo tenía podrido.

Después de torturarse durante un largo rato imaginando lo bella y feliz que debía lucir Sora en ese momento, flamantemente comprometida con algún idiota que evidentemente tenía mucha más suerte de la que merecía, decidió que no le importaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que era la vida de ella, no la suya. ¿Qué diablos podía importarle? Decidió beber, bailar y divertirse como un idiota más.

Notó que una atractiva rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Decidió darse una oportunidad. De todas formas, ya nada importaba. Todo lo que alguna vez había querido, ya lo tenía, y todo lo que alguna vez había amado, ya lo había perdido. ¿Qué importaba ahora si se acostaba con la rubia que lo miraba tan seductoramente? ¿O con la otra castaña? ¿O con las dos? No era algo que no haya hecho antes, y con frecuencia. "Al carajo. Si Sora quiere casarse, que se case. No me importa", se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero sí le importaba.

Después de unos cuantos besos, la joven le propuso acompañarlo a su habitación pero él se negó alegando que estaba cansado y que tenía demasiado trabajo al día siguiente. Se escapó del hotel para regresar a escondidas a su viejo apartamento y refugiarse ahí como siempre hacía cada vez que volvía a Japón. Era el apartamento en el que vivió por su cuenta desde que salió de la preparatoria y dejó Odaiba, y al que nunca dejó de volver, incluso después de salir de la universidad y despegar con KOD. Ese apartamento representaba los últimos años de su adolescencia y el inicio de su vida adulta, los años más felices de su vida… los cuales compartió junto a ella. Habían vivido demasiadas cosas ahí. Recordaba cuánto le había costado compaginar el dar conciertos con el estudiar para sus exámenes y clases. No fue nada fácil pero tener a Sora a su lado apoyándolo y sonriéndole, verla cerca de él concentrada en su propio trabajo, esmerándose en cada trazo, en cada boceto, en cada diseño, era suficiente para hacerlo sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía y continuar. Solían animarse el uno al otro y decirse que triunfarían en grande. Y así fue.

Solo que ahora ella no estaba a su lado para celebrar sus logros ni él al lado de ella para celebrar los suyos.

" _No se puede tener todo en la vida",_ pensó.

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento, se desplomó sobre la cama y empezó a revisar otra vez las fotos antiguas.

La extrañaba tanto.

Su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz, su preciosa forma de ser tan dulce, lo más parecido un ángel, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, inteligente, madura y muy responsable.

Mientras reproducía por sexta vez un viejo video en el que ella le sonreía iluminada por la luz del sol, recordó que nunca le envió el mensaje de cumpleaños que se había dicho a sí mismo que le mandaría.

Escribir _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sora"_ no iba a matarlo.

Empezó a escribir pero la frustración no le permitió terminar, así que hizo el celular a un lado y se dispuso a dormir.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Sora respiró profundo antes de ingresar al local de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por encajar en su propia fiesta y podría decirse que incluso olvidó su tristeza por un rato. Llegó el momento del "Cumpleaños feliz". Ella pidió un deseo – _"Quiero ser feliz",_ pidió en su mente– y sopló las velas entre aplausos, abrazos, risas y buenos deseos de sus seres queridos. Unos momentos más tarde, Shigeo le propuso matrimonio. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Era ésta una señal de que necesitaba un cambio, un nuevo inicio, quizás? ¿Le estaba dando la vida una oportunidad para dejar todo atrás de forma definitiva? Dudó por un segundo pero finalmente decidió aceptar la señal. Dejaría todo atrás.

Le dijo que sí.

Vamos, Shigeo no era un mal tipo y ella lo quería.

No tenía una razón para decir que no.

Sonrió, lo abrazó, lo besó. Empezó a sentir una pequeña emoción. Tal vez su vida empezaba a mejorar. Sí, parecía que lo mejor sería casarse con él.

Un nuevo comienzo. Uno definitivo.

Todos los amigos abrazaron y felicitaron a los recién comprometidos.

Después de la fiesta, Sora quiso regresar a casa. Shigeo se ofreció a llevarla pero ella dijo que no, que prefería regresar sola. Él preguntó por qué. Ella le recordó que debía trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente y que si él venía con ella, obviamente no iba a lograrlo. "Recuerda que pasado mañana presento mi línea de verano en el _Amazon._ Sabes que es demasiado importante. Mañana debe quedar todo listo", le dijo tranquila. Era cierto. Tenía demasiado trabajo al día siguiente. Él rio y la despidió con un beso y una sonrisa.

"Vas a compensarme esto después…", le dijo divertido.

Ella rio y partió dejándolo atrás.

Durante el trayecto a casa, la pequeña emoción se esfumó y volvió a sentirse vacía. No podía entenderlo. Acababa de cumplir veintiséis años, tenía un trabajo que amaba y en el que destacaba, acababa de comprometerse con un buen hombre, pero se sentía terriblemente vacía y desanimada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Una respuesta obvia sobrevoló su cabeza, pero se negó a aceptarla. No podía ser.

No.

Llegó a casa y se desplomó sobre la cama. Volvió a tomar el celular para revisar una vez más los archivos encriptados. Volvió a contemplar sus fotos con Yamato.

" _Debería haberlas borrado hace tiempo_ ", pensó.

Pero… por _alguna razón_ , seguía sin poder hacerlo.

Visualizó un viejo video que ella grabó cuando eran adolescentes donde salía él riendo y bromeando. Miró nuevamente las fotos. Fotos de él en sus primeros conciertos, fotos de él riendo, fotos de ella abrazándolo. Encontró otro viejo video, uno en que él la saludaba y le deseaba lo mejor del mundo por su cumpleaños número dieciséis mientras le decía que la amaba y que estarían juntos para siempre.

Quiso llorar pero se contuvo.

Tuvo el fuerte impulso de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba pensando en él… pero se detuvo a medio escribir. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele hacer eso?

No estaba bien. Ellos no hablaban más.

Todo terminó ese tarde lluviosa de agosto. Esa tarde en que la lluvia se confundió con sus lágrimas y se llevó todo. Todas las promesas, todas las ilusiones, todo lo que había creído que sería para siempre. Esa tarde en la que ella tomó una dirección y él tomó otra. Esa tarde en la que se dio cuenta de que su sueño de tener un amor "para siempre", solo fue eso. Un sueño. Un hermoso sueño que duró ocho años pero del que, finalmente, esa tarde lluviosa de agosto, despertó.

Ya no había nada entre ellos.

Ellos no hablaban más, no se veían más, no sentían más nada el uno por el otro. Llevaban cinco largos años en silencio y, encima, ella acababa de comprometerse hacía apenas cinco horas.

No valía la pena.

No valía la pena revivir los sueños que no pudieron ser. No tenía sentido pensar en él. No estaba bien pensar en él. Ella ya había decidido dejar todo atrás de forma definitiva.

Hizo el celular a un lado y se dispuso a dormir.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

 _ ***"Best man"** , es algo así como el equivalente masculino de la dama de honor (_ _¿_ _el caballero de honor? lol) y no es lo mismo que el padrino de bodas (así como no es lo mismo ser dama de honor que ser madrina)._ _No encontré una palabra en español equivalente así que decidí usar el término en inglés al ser más preciso para lo que quiero expresar. (Lo mismo con términos como "street outfit" y similares. :P)_


	2. Entre recuerdos y eventos inesperados

**Disclaimer:** DIGIMON y/o cualquier otro material con copyright que aparezca en el fic, no me pertenece. Lo que me pertenece es la autoría de este fanfic y los personajes originales que aparecen en el mismo. Este es un fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Entre recuerdos y eventos inesperados**

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

" _Muy bien, este es el momento_ ", pensó volviéndolos a abrir segundos antes de subir a la pasarela para agradecer al público y cerrar la exitosa presentación de su nueva colección en el _Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo*_.

Saludó agitando una mano para después agradecer haciendo una reverencia al público. Al incorporarse, pudo divisar entre los asistentes a su prometido, que aunque estuviese un tanto distraído conversando por el celular, le aplaudía. Sonrió. No tanto por Shigeo sino porque al apartar sus ojos de él y recorrer rápidamente con la vista los demás asientos, pudo ver cómo los asistentes se ponían de pie para aplaudirla. Se sentía en las nubes. Su sueño realizado.

No que la aplaudan de pie, sino ver las sonrisas de las personas gracias a los diseños que a ella misma le hacían sonreír al bocetarlos, trabajarlos y finalmente admirarlos desfilando en la pasarela o luciéndose en su boutique hasta ser comprados por alguien igual de emocionado que ella. La satisfacción del trabajo bien realizado, se sentía de maravilla.

 _"Tus diseños se lucirán en las mejores pasarelas del mundo, Sora. Ya lo verás"_ , le había dicho él con gran convicción, hace muchos años.

" _Tal vez aún no llego a las mejores pasarelas del mundo, pero me siento feliz donde estoy, Yamato",_ le habría respondido ella ahora.

Todo el día anterior, en el ensayo final, y todo el día de hoy, durante el evento, ella había intentado por todos los medios posibles, no pensar en él. Y lo logró… pero justo en ese momento, en el más importante, él logró colarse en sus pensamientos una vez más; sin embargo, no le produjo molestia o desánimo, sino ternura. Su recuerdo, una vez más, la llenaba de ternura y calidez produciéndole una sensación de paz en un momento en el que, de otra forma, ella sería un manojo de nervios.

* * *

Separarse de Yamato, cinco años atrás, fue demasiado difícil y reestructurar su vida después de ello, lo fue aún más, sobre todo porque no terminaron mal. Fue por el bien de ambos y de mutuo acuerdo pero igual dolió… y mucho, porque terminaron a pesar de que se amaban. Sora lloró mares enteros y había ratos en los que se arrepentía de esa decisión y deseaba desesperadamente ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, tomó conciencia de que era una mujer adulta y de que debía dejar de llorar. Se separaron para concentrarse en sus carreras y triunfar cada uno en el camino que eligieron. Si no lo lograba, nunca se perdonaría haber terminado con él; la separación habría sido en vano. Felizmente, lo logró, o estaba bien encaminada al menos.

Sin embargo, más difícil que lidiar con su carrera, fue lidiar con el recuerdo de Yamato y de su vida junto a él. Después de terminar con él, simplemente no sabía cómo empezar de nuevo.

Tenía diez años cuando lo conoció en un campamento de verano, donde se hicieron grandes amigos; once cuando descubrió que le gustaba, pero pensó que era, pues, algo natural, era el chico lindo del grupo y a prácticamente todas sus compañeras de curso les gustaba también. Además, a pesar de su frío exterior, Yamato era un chico muy amable que cuidaba de sus amigos y aún más de su pequeño hermano, lo cual ella encontraba muy tierno. Era muy normal que le agradase tanto una persona como él.

Para cuando cumplió los doce, se dio cuenta que sonreír como tonta cuando él le daba los buenos días, perderse en el azul de sus ojos cada vez que los contemplaba o sonrojarse tanto la vez que accidentalmente la mano de Yamato rozó la suya mientras caminaban juntos de regreso a casa… no era tan normal. No le pasaba con nadie más y ya llevaba casi un año así. Se dio cuenta que sentía algo más. Descubrió que había mucho más en ese sentimiento que crecía día con día, desbordando su corazón y que lo hacía latir tan intensamente cada vez que estaba junto a él… Sora descubrió que estaba enamorada.

A los trece, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y las piernas temblándole, listas para salir corriendo, finalmente decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, y descubrió el miedo a no saber si sería correspondida… para inmediatamente después descubrir la felicidad infinita de serlo cuando él la abrazó fuerte y también le confesó los suyos, iniciando así su noviazgo y con él, el descubrimiento de una nueva gama de sensaciones, desde lo inocente y dulce del primer beso, hasta lo erótico y lascivo del _deseo_.

Tenían dieciocho años cuando, terminada la preparatoria, decidieron mudarse a Tokio y vivir juntos en el apartamento que él usaba de alojamiento cuando iba a dar conciertos ahí (en el que, de todos modos, Sora ya pasaba casi todos los fines de semana), y rondaban los diecinueve cuando ingresaron a la Universidad de Artes de Tokio, cada uno a estudiar lo que los hacía felices.

Habían construido paso a paso, con sus ilusiones, alegrías y tristezas, su propio mundo de a dos.

.

 _A los veintiuno y sin él, el mundo se convirtió de pronto, en un lugar que no conocía y en el que se sentía completamente sola._

 _._

Cuando lo consideró prudente, Sora intentó salir un par de veces con algunos chicos… De verdad lo intentó, pero cada vez, consciente o inconscientemente, el recuerdo de Yamato surgía e inevitablemente con ello surgían también las comparaciones, impidiéndole avanzar. Un día, aceptó que jamás podría volver a amar a alguien tal y como amó a Yamato Ishida, que nadie nunca sería como él, que nadie nunca le ganaría a Yamato. Y, de alguna manera, al aceptar eso, su recuerdo dejó de ahogarla y más bien empezó a complementar su vida...

.

Porque el recuerdo de su sonrisa complementaba perfectamente los días que se sentía feliz. Y si se sentía triste, el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándola con cariño y firmeza era lo que la consolaba y le daba fuerzas. Si sentía ansiedad o miedo, el recuerdo de sus palabras llenas de amor era efectivo para calmarla, llenándola de ternura y calidez.

El recuerdo de sus besos y caricias… también era efectivo en otros momentos.

Pero también había momentos en que su recuerdo era ese _algo_ que la hacía derramar algunas lágrimas, pensando en _lo que pudo ser_ pero no fue, en el _qué hubiese_ _sucedido_ si no se separaban. Aunque esos momentos, ella prefería ignorarlos.

Era mejor así.

Ella, por la prensa, sabía que a Yamato también le había ido bien. _"La separación también le sirvió_ ", llegó a suponer en algún momento y decidió que eso era bueno para ambos, sonriendo con cariño.

.

Un par de días atrás, el día de su cumpleaños número veintiséis, Sora se enteró que Yamato estaba en Tokio y eso, tuvo que admitir, la alteró y mucho. La sombra de su recuerdo, por unos momentos, dejó de ser sombra y se volvió real. Sin embargo, ahora estaba _bien_. Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Sin duda, por el bien de ambos, el silencio que existía entre los dos, se había transformado en su mejor aliado.

Ese día, el de su cumpleaños, ella decidió tener un nuevo comienzo. Uno que le asegure que el recuerdo de Yamato quede en eso, en un recuerdo.

" _La vida sigue_ ", concluyó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bajó de la pasarela entre aplausos. Se sentía feliz y decidida. Hoy nada podía sorprenderla ni perturbar su ánimo. Había trabajado muy duro para poner su mente en orden y para estar donde estaba. Tal vez no estaba en la cima del mundo, pensaba, pero se sentía muy feliz y, claro, ahora tenía derecho a un merecido descanso para relajarse y divertirse a lo grande.

Su prometido tuvo que irse inmediatamente después del desfile argumentando que había surgido algo urgente. Pero estaba bien. Sora lo tenía todo bajo control.

Y como la fiesta post evento nunca es suficiente (mejor dicho, no lo suficientemente divertida por ser más para seguir trabajando haciendo contactos y ese tipo de cosas), asistir al _after party_ que sus amigas decidieron en _su_ honor por su gran éxito, era obligatorio _._ Luego Sora regresaría a casa, exhausta de bailar y totalmente renovada, para ir directo a su cama a soñar con su próxima colección…

O al menos, eso creía ella.

* * *

Mientras bailaba con sus amigas, Sora se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se disculpó con ellas y dijo que iría por un trago. Necesitaba un trago. O dos. O mejor diez, de lo más fuerte que encontrara. Así podría decir que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una ilusión producto del alcohol. Sí, así podría decir que era efecto del alcohol el hecho de que estuviese viendo a Yamato Ishida y su banda riendo y divirtiéndose en la fiesta que _sus_ amigas habían montado en _su_ honor, por tanto él estaba en _su_ fiesta, divirtiéndose con _sus_ invitados. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Yamato Ishida en _su_ fiesta?!

Se percató que Koji, el baterista, miró en dirección suya y ella por instinto volteó para protegerse entre la multitud. Si la ubicaba, sin duda avisaría a Yamato.

" _¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?! Esta es mi fiesta ¡¿Por qué me estoy escondiendo?!",_ pensó exaltada.

Súbitamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa. No entendía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de huir inmediatamente de ahí. Quiso regresar con sus amigas, las buscó donde las dejó pero no las encontró. Las maldijo entre dientes. Tenía que ser una mala broma.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre.

–¡Sora!

La voz de Yamato era inconfundible. No importaba el ruido del ambiente. Ella podía reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar. Volteó para confirmar su sospecha y sí, sí era él. No podía ser ningún otro. Alto, bellísimo, fuerte y con gran estilo. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?!

–¡Hey, gran fiesta! –comentó él sonriendo, evidentemente para iniciar conversación.

Sora no podía creer que él le hablase con tanta frescura. Cinco años sin hablarse ¡¿y él aparecía como si nada?!

Pero pensándolo bien, ellos no habían terminado mal. Tampoco habían dicho que nunca más en la vida iban a volver a hablarse de nuevo.

Pero… pero, pero, pero, ¡pero! ¡No era justo!

Ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo para reordenar su vida y para convivir pacíficamente con su recuerdo y ahora él aparecía así, de repente, de la nada, tan tranquilo, tan estúpidamente atractivo y generándole ese sentimiento de ansiedad e incomodidad…

OK, pensándolo bien, nuevamente, ¿por qué tendría que ser incómodo verlo? ¿o conversar con él? Es decir, salvo por el alto volumen de la música que los obligaba a gritar, no tenía por qué ser incómodo hablar con él. Ella ya lo había superado. Había aprendido a convivir con su recuerdo y hasta había tomado la decisión de casarse. ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Y, claramente, él también la había superado a ella o no estaría ahí, frente a ella, tan contento. Muy bien, estaría a la altura.

–¡Oh, gracias! –contestó ella, decidida a que esto no sea incómodo.

–¡Lo siento por irrumpir en tu fiesta! ¡Pero nos avisaron que estaba genial y no pudimos evitarlo! ¡Fue culpa de Koji! ¡Échalo por metido!

Sora sonrió. Yamato podía ser así de encantadoramente ocurrente a veces.

–¡Debería echarlos a TODOS por metidos! –dijo riendo.

–¡Por cierto!… ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Taichi me contó que ibas a casarte! ¡Me da mucho gusto!

–¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Gracias!

–¡¿Sora, te parece bien si vamos a un lugar que no nos obligue a gritar para conversar?! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos!

Sora se preocupó. ¿Ir… a otro lugar?

" _Tranquila. Él sabe que vas a casarte y le da gusto. Además, tiene razón, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Hablar no tiene nada de malo...",_ razonó.

No, no había nada de malo en hablar.

–¡Claro! ¡Sígueme!

De puro instinto (o quizás, por la osadía producto del par de tragos que se tomó antes de darse cuenta que él estaba ahí), lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia una zona más apartada y menos ruidosa, donde pudiesen conversar mejor. Sintió que la palma le ardía al contacto con su piel pero ignoró la sensación deliberadamente. Estaba decidida a hacer que las cosas no fuesen incómodas. Podían conversar, no había nada de malo en ello –se repetía mil veces a sí misma– además, así tal vez se enteraba de por qué estaba ahí o qué quería decirle. No tenía idea del qué o por qué, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Total, ella ya lo había superado, ¿Qué más daba?

Pero tampoco era estúpida. Lo llevó al amplio balcón donde podían tener una vista espectacular y, de paso, donde ella podía sentirse segura sabiendo que estaba en una zona accesible y visible.

–¡Wow! ¡Qué gran vista! –dijo deslumbrado.

–Sí, lo es.

–Sora, escucha –la miró a los ojos, muy serio–. No estoy aquí para crear ningún drama ni nada por el estilo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y pensé… bueno, ¿por qué no comportarme como el hombre adulto que soy y felicitar a Sora por su éxito profesional y por su futuro matrimonio? Luego Koji nos avisó lo de tu fiesta y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para retomar el contacto de forma amena. Claro que si no quieres, solo dilo. Me voy de inmediato y, por supuesto, me llevo a los muchachos conmigo.

A Sora le dieron ganas de maldecirlo. ¿Por qué la ponía en esa situación? ¡Por supuesto que no iba a echarlo! ¿Por quién la tomaba? Menos aún con lo sensato de su argumento. De hecho, la sorprendió el grado de madurez que estaba demostrando Yamato en ese momento. Es decir, él siempre había sido muy maduro y centrado, pero pensó que… bueno… ellos habían tenido una relación que duró ocho años… y eso la hizo pensar que… tal vez…

No.

Él había salido adelante. Él había crecido no solo profesionalmente, también había madurado emocionalmente (al parecer más que ella) y, sin duda, tenía toda la razón. Era tiempo de actuar de forma madura y, como dos adultos sensatos, retomar los lazos de manera amena.

–¿Cómo podría echarte? ¿Somos amigos, cierto?

Ella misma se sorprendió de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Sin embargo, de alguna manera tenía razón… Es decir, de ahora en adelante podían ser amigos. Vio a Yamato sonreír levemente ante su pregunta.

–Lo somos… y me alegra que sea así.

En ese segundo y a pesar de sus palabras, Sora creyó percibir cierta tristeza en la voz de Yamato… No, probablemente solo era su imaginación.

–A mí también… –dejó escapar ella con una sonrisa suave.

.

Cinco años sin hablarse y de pronto ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, llamándose _amigos_ y sin saber exactamente qué sucedería con ellos a partir de ese momento…

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Este par me mata, en serio. Los amo tanto ;w;_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews, chico/as. Me motivan mucho._ _Es que… me hacen ver que la historia les interesa y que quieren que siga..._ _y eso se siente bonito :3_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Natsumi_

* * *

 _ ***Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo:**_ Después de la _Tokyo Fashion Week_ , el _Amazon_ es el evento de moda más importante en Japón.


	3. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** DIGIMON y/o cualquier otro material con copyright que aparezca en el fic, no me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es la autoría de este fanfic y los original characters (OC) que aparecen en el mismo. Este es un fanfic escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **Reencuentro**

Se ubicaron uno al lado del otro, separados por una distancia prudencial, apreciando la hermosa vista. A pesar de la fluidez inicial de su conversación, Sora se sentía un poco extraña, incluso ansiosa. Llevaba cinco años sin saber de él más que por la prensa. Ahora él estaba a su lado y le había propuesto retomar los lazos de amistad. Aunque admitía que la idea no le desagradaba, no podía evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo y no saber qué decir o preguntar en ese momento. Yamato debió haber notado su nerviosismo, porque sonrió de la forma en la que siempre solía hacer para calmarla: sutilmente, bondadosamente; y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

–Este lugar es mejor. Empezaba a sentirme incómodo con tanta gente alrededor. Aunque imagino que a ti no debe incomodarte... siempre has sido muy sociable.

Sora sonrió comprensiva. Notó que él se estaba esforzando y sintió que también debía poner de su parte.

–Es cierto, nunca te gustaron las multitudes… –comentó con cierto tono de nostalgia.

–No realmente.

–De haber sabido que vendrías, le habría dicho a Airi que no invite tanta gente.

–¿Airi?

–Una amiga. Una de mis modelos principales, de hecho. Hoy abrió mi desfile, es muy profesional.

–Ya veo.

–Sí...

–Y...

–¿Sí?

–Y... ¿qué se siente ser la diseñadora revelación del _Amazon_? –preguntó él, tratando de darle un rumbo a aquella conversación que amenazaba con tornarse monosilábica.

Sora soltó una risa, de todos los temas que se le cruzaban por la mente en ese momento, que Yamato le pregunte por la presentación de su línea era lo último que se le hubiese ocurrido.

–No lo sé realmente. Es como... si no me estuviera pasando a mí. Mi nombre está ahí, mi firma, también mis diseños, pero por ratos siento que no soy yo. Es… es como si estuviera soñando...

El rostro de Sora se ruborizó mientras una sonrisa soñadora asomaba en sus labios.

–Pero lo que está viviendo no es un sueño, Sora. Todo esto es real –le aseveró Yamato con una sonrisa.

Sora lo miró con cariño pero un poco extrañada, asintió ligeramente aunque no estaba muy segura a lo que se refería. Quiso creer que se refería a su desfile.

–Sí, creo que tienes razón –contestó desviando tímidamente la mirada hacia un costado.

Yamato sonrió.

–Te ves tan feliz cuando hablas de ello. Sin duda te gusta ser una celebridad –dijo solo por provocarla.

–¡Oh, por Dios, Yamato! ¡No soy una celebridad! ¡Solo soy una persona que está feliz con lo que hace, es todo! –contestó ella un poco molesta y luego, al darse cuenta que había caído en su pequeña broma, se sonrojó y agregó– Y si hablamos de celebridades, yo sé de _alguien_ a quien le _fascina_ salir en las portadas de revistas…

–¡Eso no es cierto! –contestó un poco incómodo, sonrojándose– las odio.

–¡Oh! Qué rápido asumió que era usted, _Mr Rockstar_. Pensé que no se consideraba una _celebridad_ –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

Y de pronto, la incomodidad inicial terminó y todo pareció fluir. Una broma siguió a la otra, y a Sora le pareció increíble lo cómoda y feliz que se sentía al lado de Yamato conversando y riendo mientras disfrutaban de la vista, de la música de fondo, de las luces y del cielo estrellado. Parecía que hasta la luna les sonreía tiernamente esa noche, conmovida con su reencuentro.

–Por cierto, bonito anillo –dijo Yamato señalando la alianza de Sora.

–Gracias. Sí, es muy bonito.

Yamato no quería tocar el tema realmente, pero se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Koji lo había llamado unas horas antes diciendo que una amiga suya estaba dando una fiesta en honor a Sora por su éxito en el _Amazon_. "Tal vez la recuperas, Romeo", le había dicho en son de broma. Y Yamato pensó por un segundo que sí, que podría ser que sí. Tal vez cinco años de silencio podían borrarse si de pronto iba y aparecía y le decía que la amaba, que estaba loco por ella y que se arrepentía una y mil veces de haberse separado de ella. Luego recordó las palabras de Taichi, _"lo más seguro es que acepte"_ , y regresó a su cruda realidad: Sora iba a casarse. Y el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, lo confirmaba.

Y aunque se dijo a sí mismo que era lo más normal, que era obvio que ella iba a conocer y salir con otros hombres después de él, así como él había salido con otras mujeres después de ella, le supo pésimo. Él nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna de las mujeres con las que salió después de ella y, aunque sabía que Sora sí era del tipo de mujer que iba en serio y que por eso no debería parecerle raro que se comprometiera con alguien, nada lo preparó para eso.

Tal vez por eso nunca pudo comprometerse con nadie, porque esperaba comprometerse con ella. Pero en este preciso momento, eso ya no importaba.

–Sin duda. ¿Y… quién es el afortunado? ¿Está por aquí? Es decir, sería irrespetuoso no felicitarlo a él también…

Verla feliz era lo que más había extrañado en todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ella. Si ella era feliz con otra persona, lo aceptaría, pero quería comprobarlo él mismo. Que alguien más se lo diga no era suficiente. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, verificar si efectivamente era feliz o no. Eso fue lo que lo impulsó a inmiscuirse en esa fiesta. No era una de las decisiones más maduras que hubiese tomado alguna vez, pero lo sintió necesario. Así tal vez el también podría empezar de nuevo. Aunque tuviese que estrellarse contra la realidad para ello.

–Eh… no. Tuvo que irse. Tenía… cosas que hacer… –contestó ella un tanto evasiva.

–¿A las dos de la mañana? –preguntó él levantando una ceja en señal de asombro, tratando de controlar una ligerísima sonrisa al escuchar eso– Es decir… ¡se está perdiendo una fiesta bárbara!

–Eh… sí, a veces surgen cosas… –pero debía admitir que Yamato tenía un punto válido– Bueno, él se llama Shigeo. Shigeo Nomura. Nos conocimos en una exposición de arte hace algunos años. Es historiador de arte. Le fascina el periodo Muromachi.

–Oh, ya veo. Qué bien. Tú diseñadora, él historiador… Es una combinación… interesante.

No quiso profundizar más. Sería demasiado masoquista de su parte. En ese momento se sentía peor que destrozado pero como desde niño había aprendido a esconder bien sus sentimientos, logró mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente lo mantener la sonrisa lo aprendió después, con el tiempo y los regaños de su manager, los publicistas y los fotógrafos. Aprendió a sostenerla por necesidad, tanto laboral como personal, porque después de separarse de Sora, nunca encontró algo o alguien que lo hiciera sonreír de la misma sincera y plena manera en que lo hacía sonreír ella. De hecho, el que Sora hubiese aceptado retomar los lazos y el estar junto a ella en ese momento, le había dibujado más sonrisas sinceras en una hora que cualquier otra cosa en cinco años, y aunque sonara pesimista, se conformaría con eso.

–Sí, eso nos han dicho –dijo ella sonriendo con ligera incomodidad. No quería hablar de eso ahora; por alguna razón, sintió que no quería meter a su prometido en la conversación–. Y… ¿qué tal la banda? Leí que les está yendo extraordinario.

–Es una locura… Siento que nunca me acostumbraré completamente –contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente ruborizado.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al verlo ruborizarse. Aunque lo tildaran de "celebridad" y ella misma hubiese bromeado sobre ello al inicio de su conversación, Yamato no había cambiado su sencilla forma de ser y eso la enternecía.

–Creo que… ¿acabas de regresar de una gira?

–Sí –contestó él exhalando un ligero jadeo, como si de pronto le faltara el aliento al recordar lo genial pero extremadamente extenuante que resultaba salir de gira– Un año entero de conciertos, uno tras otro, con apenas tres _breaks_ de dos semanas cada uno, recorriendo Japón, USA y Europa. Me siento exhausto –confesó.

–Wow, eso es impresionante. ¡Yamato, te felicito! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! –y lo abrazó, muy feliz y orgullosa de él, mirándolo tiernamente con sus brillantes ojos color rubí y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Yamato hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse en ese momento. Llevaba años con la voz de Sora en su cabeza como motivación para salir adelante, con su recuerdo en el corazón como inspiración para todas y cada una de las canciones que había compuesto y como fuente de energía para interpretarlas en el escenario. Y ahora, su musa, su amor, la persona cuyo recuerdo era lo único que lo había mantenido medianamente cuerdo durante tantos años de locura y desenfreno, estaba en sus brazos, sonriéndole y felicitándolo orgullosa. Sintió que todo había valido la pena.

–Gracias… –fue lo único que, dificultosamente, atinó a decir al momento en el que ella lo soltó. Tuvo que dirigir la mirada ligeramente hacia un costado pues el rostro le ardía, supuso que estaba sonrojado. Los brazos también le ardían. Todo el cuerpo, de hecho. No se sentía capaz de mover los labios una vez más porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería para para dirigirlos directamente a los de ella. Y no, no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido ahora que, por fin, había retomado contacto con ella y las cosas empezaban a marchar bien entre ambos.

–Yamato, no seas modesto. No te avergüences, debes alegrarte con cada logro. A mí me encantaría tener el éxito de ustedes –sinceró con una sonrisa leve.

Sora sintió un ligero ardor sobre sus mejillas. Tal vez porque estaba siendo muy sincera al admitir que le gustaría destacar internacionalmente como él, o tal vez porque aún no se le iba la sensación de haberlo sentido casi sobre ella al momento de abrazarlo. El haberlo abrazado fue un impulso espontáneo, de quizá unos segundos de duración; pero la calidez que sintió al hacerlo y la sensación que quedó sobre su piel después de soltarlo, posiblemente no se le borrarían en mucho tiempo…

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó sorprendido– Si eres muy exitosa. Vamos, no cualquiera presenta sus creaciones en el _Amazon…_ –aseveró convencido y sobre todo, con intención de convencerla.

Se dio cuenta que Sora no había cambiado esa parte de su ser. Ella era la que siempre animaba a los demás, la que siempre defendía y protegía a todos, la que les recordaba lo valiosos que eran, pero también era la que, a veces, tenía esos momentos en los que se olvidaba de animarse a sí misma o, incluso, en los que olvidaba lo valiosa que _ella_ era. Pero él no iba a permitir que dude de ella misma ni un solo segundo. No lo permitió antes y no iba a permitirlo ahora. No mientras estuviese a su lado.

–Gracias –contestó sorprendida al escucharlo decir todo eso, al mismo tiempo que sonreía ruborizada por sus palabras.

–No tienes nada que agradecer… es decir, no soy solo yo el que piensa eso. Las personas que te quieren y los seguidores de tu trabajo piensan igual. Estoy seguro que el próximo año estarás en París o sino en Milán. El _Amazon_ y la _Tokyo Fashion Week,_ son prueba absoluta de ello –dijo con contundente seguridad.

Sora llevaba años sin escuchar esas palabras de aliento tan contundentemente sinceras. Era cierto que sus seres queridos y los críticos de moda siempre la trataban muy bien dándole excelentes críticas pero con frecuencia las encontraba vanas y superficiales; pero viniendo de Yamato, esa afirmación era suficiente. No solo _sabía_ que sus palabras eran completamente sinceras, al punto de ruborizarla, sino que también eran palabras que hacían que _sintiese_ que todo era posible.

Se sentía conmovida e, incluso, hasta empezaba a sentirse sentimental y eso… NO ESTABA BIEN.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se asustó.

No. No. No. Nada de sentimentalismos.

" _¡Sora, despierta! Él está diciendo esto en calidad de AMIGO. Solo eso. ¿Por qué te conmueves?",_ pensó asustada. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Gracias, Yamato –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y agregó– pero espera, ¿cómo sabes que participé en la _Tokyo Fashion Week_? ¿También irrumpiste ahí? –preguntó divertida.

Yamato rió muy fuerte ante esa pregunta. A Sora le fascinó su sonrisa.

–Jajaja no, solo que…

–¡Oh, cierto! –recordó Sora, de pronto– Sales con la modelo Midori Kitagawa.

–No –respondió incómodo.

–¿No?

–No –repitió con tono cortante.

–Lo siento. Es que… una foto de ustedes fue primera plana y pensé que era verdad... ¡No lo vi de chismosa, por cierto! Salió en todos lados. Periódicos, revistas, internet… Fue inevitable verlo –se disculpó, pero en cierto modo, se sintió aliviada.

–No, no, nada de eso… –agregó apresurado– Midori solo fue al estudio a grabar unas escenas para el video de un tema que sacaremos en unos meses, luego se fue. Para mi mala suerte, yo también tuve que salir a ver unos asuntos. Salí en el auto y la encontré esperando el suyo que por alguna razón no llegó a tiempo a recogerla. Me estacioné donde estaba ella, bajé, conversamos treinta segundos sobre qué le ocurría, llegó su chofer, se la llevó, subí a mi auto y me fui. Fue todo. No pasó nada más. Algún paparazzi aprovechó esos malditos treinta segundos para tomar la foto donde _parece_ que Midori y yo estamos subiendo a mi auto. Pero no fue así. Odio a esos tipos.

–Oh, entiendo. Que dulce al preocuparte… –dijo ella sonriendo con sinceridad.

–Yo no lo llamaría preocupación –corrigió él–. Solo me pareció raro que esté parada en medio de la calle.

" _Tampoco has cambiado en eso_ , _Yamato_ ", pensó Sora tiernamente.

Él se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Escucharlo minimizar el hecho de haber ayudado a una persona que podría estar en apuros, la enternecía. Decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

–Ya veo… pero ¿sabes? No hay necesidad de que me cuentes toda la historia –dijo entre risas–. Si me dices que no es tu novia… no es tu novia y punto– y sonrió.

Yamato se sintió estúpido. Se percató que estaba _justificándose_ frente a Sora a pesar de que, ciertamente, no había la mínima necesidad de hacerlo. Estaba claro que a Sora no le importaba si tenía novia o no, o sus justificaciones. Ella era feliz con su vida, independientemente de lo que él hiciera.

No pudo evitar pensar que, aunque acababan de retomar su relación de amistad y que él estaba decidido a actuar de forma madura y centrada, la verdad imborrable era que ella era la mujer que amó con toda su alma y que, aunque sentía que ella ya había superado lo de su antigua relación, él aún no había logrado superarla de ningún modo.

Apenas un par de días atrás, él había estado como muerto en vida por la sola noticia de saber que ella estaba por comprometerse con alguien más. Y ahora, estaba _justificándose_ frente a ella. Frente a su ex novia. Frente a su hermosa, feliz y recientemente COMPROMETIDA ex novia. ¿Quién se justifica frente a su ex novia próxima a casarse? Solo un idiota. Solo él. Yamato Ishida. Sí, señor. Señor del rock y las portadas de revistas… y, sin duda alguna, el imbécil más grande del mundo. El único idiota capaz de dejar partir a la mujer de su vida y, además, felicitarla por comprometerse con alguien más. Sí, señor. Ése era él.

–¿Pero cómo te enteraste que participé en la _Tokyo Fashion Week_? –volvió a preguntar ella, curiosa.

–Te mencionan en un especial de una revista de música, en la misma edición en la que nosotros salimos… por esto de la relación cercana entre la música y la moda. Y hace un par de semanas salí con Taichi y él también lo mencionó.

–Qué bueno que se mantengan en contacto… –dijo tranquila, aunque por dentro la emocionó pensar que él preguntaba por ella a sus amigos en común, aunque sea por compromiso.

–Aunque conversamos con alguna frecuencia, salimos poco en realidad. Pero me llamó esa tarde, él no tenía nada que hacer, casualmente yo tampoco, así que dijimos ¿por qué no?

–La estrella de rock y el diplomático, me encanta esa combinación –comentó divertida– ¿Sabes? Es lindo saber que salen a divertirse como dos adultos, sin puños y patadas de por medio –dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

–Una amistad sin puños, no es una amistad de verdad, Sora –comentó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Lo de ustedes es una amistad sincerísima entonces –agregó ella entre risas.

Yamato rio y disfrutó verla reír. Pensó que jamás había visto una sonrisa más hermosa.

Sora ya se había dado cuenta de que la estaba pasando muy bien con Yamato. Pero en ese momento, se estaba dando cuenta de que la estaba pasando _demasiado bien_. _Peligrosamente bien_. Y en un lugar demasiado visible. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

–Hey, ¿sabes…? –dijo ella finalmente– Será mejor que regrese a la fiesta. No quiero salir en las portadas de revistas como la "nueva novia de Yamato Ishida". Menos ahora que estoy comprometida. Pero ha sido lindo verte de nuevo, Yamato… Gracias por venir. De verdad, me siento muy feliz de haber podido conversar contigo, saber que estás bien y que somos amigos –concluyó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, lo mismo digo –contestó él–. Eh… antes de que te vayas… tengo que decirte algo más...

–¿Sí?

–Feliz cumpleaños, Sora –y le sonrió tímidamente.

Para Sora, el mundo se detuvo en ese instante. O quizás fue su corazón lo que se detuvo. No lo sabía con exactitud. Lo único que sabía era que empezó a sumergirse en la inmensidad del azul de sus ojos mientras la calidez de su sonrisa le abrigaba el corazón.

Le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente, pensando en que nunca antes un saludo de cumpleaños tardío había sonado tan bien en los labios de una persona.

–Y… otra vez –continuó él–, felicitaciones por estar comprometida. Espero poder conocer pronto a… ¿Shigeo, cierto? y decirle lo afortunado que es de poder casarse contigo… –agregó asintiendo con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro le rompía el corazón.

Él debería haber sido el que le prepusiera matrimonio a Sora, no otro. Él. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Sora, por su lado, volvió bruscamente a la realidad con esas palabras.

–Sí… –dijo sonriendo– creo que sería divertido que se conozcan…–dijo divertida, aunque por dentro no estaba muy convencida de ello– Bueno, debo irme. Mis amigas deben estar como locas buscándome, jaja. ¿Estamos en contacto?

–Por supuesto. Estamos en contacto –dijo él tratando de mantener la compostura.

–Bien… –contestó ella suave y dulcemente.

–Sí… bien… –contestó absolutamente embelesado con sus ojos.

Se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Sora bajó la mirada y se dio vuelta para regresar a la fiesta. Yamato la vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

Sintió dolor.

No podía evitar sentir dolor al ver que la única persona a la que amó en su vida, y que evidentemente aún amaba, caminaba en dirección opuesta a él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Correr tras ella, abrazarla y gritarle _"No te cases, Sora. Te amo"_? Eso solo funcionaba en esas tontas películas románticas donde todos se juegan todo en nombre del amor y que siempre terminaban con un muy cursi final feliz. La vida real no funcionaba así. Si ella le había dado el "sí" al tal Tadeo… Bufeo… Shigeo o cómo diablos se llamase el tipo… era porque era un buen tipo que la amaba, que se preocupaba por ella y que, sobre todo, era un tipo al que ELLA amaba. ¿Qué autoridad tenía él para ir de niño malcriado a reclamarle algo? Conociendo a Sora, lo golpearía en la cara (y probablemente también en la entrepierna) por atrevido, inmaduro y por ser tan patán de querer interferir entre ella y su futuro esposo.

" _Madurez, Ishida"._ Se dijo así mismo. _"Ella es feliz. Tú tienes que ser feliz por ella… aunque su felicidad signifique casarse y compartir su vida con otra persona, alguien que no eres tú..."._

–Demonios, eso sonó tan… arrgh –rugió molesto–.

Yamato perdió las pocas ganas que tenía de permanecer en la fiesta. Lo único que lo había impulsado a asistir fue saber que la agasajada era Sora y su necesidad de reencontrarse con ella. Y el reencuentro había llegado a su fin.

Regresó a su apartamento. Al llegar se tumbó en la cama, quedando dormido al instante musitando frases entre sueños intranquilos.

"Sora no te cases… Te amo" –se repetía entre sueños–.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Amo a ese par. Los amo. ¡LOS AMO! ;w;

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) Si les gustó el capítulo, siéntanse libres de comentar qué les gustó. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, chico/as :D


End file.
